In times of strife, we don't need chaos too
by thebatmandiaries
Summary: Jon comes over because Bruce and Clark need to talk about a case, and Damian has an idea. It doesn't end well for anyone.


Technically a sequel to Lower your standards, ('cause its never getting better than this), but that story is not needed to be read before this. As always, all rights go to respective owners, and enjoy!

* * *

Jon smiled very big as he was very happy. He got to see Robin, or well Damian, today! He was very excited as they landed near Wayne Manor. He even got to bring Krypto along, since Kon was busy today! As his dad knocked to let the occupants of the manor know they were home, he waited impatiently for the door to open. A few moments later, Mr. Pennyworth, or Alfred as he was supposed to call him, opened the door.

"Hey Alfred." his dad said, smiling, as they walked inside.

"Hi Mr. Alfred, can you tell me where Damian is?" He grinned wide, barely able to contain his excitement.

"Hello Master Jonathon, Master Clark. He is in his room at the moment, I will call both of them down."

He saw Damian walking down the stairs and rushed over and gave him a hug, to which Damian stiffened at the contact and then relaxed moments later.

"Hello, Jon." He said, making space between them.

"So Bruce, what did you need to talk about?"

"This way. Damian, Tim will be watching you. Behave." Bruce said, gesturing to Tim, who lead them outside.

"Play outside. I'll be in here if you need me." Tim plopped on the couch and began texting as Damian, Jon, and all three dogs went outside.

About ten minutes later, Damian was bored. He could only play fetch so many times before it got entirely boring.

"Kent!" He called, where Jon and Krypto were playing a…interesting…version of catch.

They both looked towards the door, where Tim was supposed to watching them, but instead was texting.

Damian smirked. "I have an idea."

"Oh great! I'll let Tim know!" Jon went to go get him, but Damian stopped him.

"No. It doesn't involve Drake."

"Oh, then what's the idea?"

"I want to take these dogs on a walk. I can show you around Gotham, as it is far more superior than Metropolis." Damian said, picking up the leashes his father had left a few days ago.

They leashed up the dogs, Jon getting Krypto and Damian getting Ace and Titus. They snuck out, and away they went.

* * *

Tim frowned. There was a suspicious lack of sound coming from the backyard. He threw his phone on the couch and went to look at the backyard.

His heart almost stopped, dread filling up in him. Damian, Jon, and the three dogs were nowhere to be seen.

_Bruce is going to kill me._

* * *

"Hurry up, Kent. We need to be gone before Drake notices we are no longer in the backyard." Damian told him, holding on to the two dogs leashes tightly.

"I know, but Krypto wants to smell everything. He's never been here on a walk before, I think." Jon said, struggling to get Krypto to walk properly.

Damian smirked at Jon's inability to control Krypto, and looked at his two dogs, behaving perfectly.

Then in true Gotham fashion, it went all went to hell.

* * *

"How could you lose _two_ children Tim?" Dick asked him in disbelief.

"I was busy!" Tim glares at him.

"With what? How could you not watch Damian? Don't you remember what happened last time?"

Tim shrugged. "Sorry."

Dick rolled his eyes and went to go get Bruce. "Bruce, your son escaped again."

Bruce let out a long-suffering sigh and dragged a hand down his face. "Did he take the dogs too?"

Dick's eyes widened. "Oh my god, he did. So did Jon."

Clark's head whipped around. "Jon's gone too? Lois is going to kill me."

Dick sighed and said, "Let's go get the kids back before they damage Gotham even more."

He left the room with the others following behind him.

"Tim is in so much trouble." Bruce muttered as they walked out the door, Tim conveniently missing.

Dick had a bad feeling about this.

* * *

Damian struggled to hold onto the dog's leashes. They were barking like crazy as the squirrel climbed higher in the tree. Krypto was howling and Ace and Titus were barking very loud.

People walking by gave a look and continued on their way, not wanting to be involved in anything that didn't have to do with them.

Damian sighed in relief when the squirrel disappeared and the dogs finally calmed down.

"Let's continue our walk, shall we." He said, ignoring the fact that there were gouges in the sidewalk from Krypto trying to get to the squirrel and Jon struggling to hold him back.

"I don't know Damian, we should probably head home, it is getting dark soon,"

Damian huffed and said, "Do not worry Jonathon, I'm sure our leave has not been noticed yet."

* * *

"I have no idea where they could be." Dick says. "Or even when they left. They don't even have their cellphones with them! What was he thinking?"

"I guess he was bored. He didn't learn from last time, apparently." Bruce muttered.

"I guess not. I hope Jon's okay. Man, Lois is going to be so mad when she learns of this." Clark sighed.

"Just don't tell her?" Dick offers.

Clark laughs. "She'll know."

"Sucks to be you then." Dick shrugged. "Now, I think I might have found their route. They left the manor and turned onto this street here." Dick pointed at the map on the bat-computer. "Actually, Bruce don't you have a GPS chip on Damian?"

"I did. He found out, and removed it." Bruce frowned.

"I could always listen and see if I can hear them?" Clark offers.

Dick shrugged "It's the best chance we have to find them."

* * *

They were standing by the dock, looking at the picturesque sunset illuminating the water. A few minutes went by, and Damian got up. "We should head back. I'm sure Father is worried, as we have been gone for quite a while."

"Yeah, Dad is probably worried too." Jon tugs Krypto's leash to signify that it was time to go, and to stop sniffing. They were about to walk away from the dock when Jon heard a splashing noise. He turned to see Damian, Ace, and Titus all in the water below. Suddenly Krypto pulled harshly on his leash, surprising Jon, causing him to let go of the leash, and jumped in the water too, drenching Jon with the splash.

Jon looked and had no idea how it all happened, as everything happened so quickly. He was still in the middle of trying to figure out how Damian got into the water when his dad showed up.

"Jonathon Kent, you are in a lot of trouble." His dad said.

Jon winced, he was totally going to be grounded now.

Dick was helping Damian out of the pool and Bruce summoned the dogs with a sharp whistle.

"Dami are you okay? You're soaking wet and in the water, what happened?" Dick frowned, fretting over him.

"They saw a bird and…ran towards it, knocking me into the water." Damian frowned, his wet shows making a squelching sound as he walked.

"Let's get you home to the mayor to dry off, huh." He said, holding his hand out for Damian to take, which he reluctantly did, but not without a look of disgust.

"I'm going to take you home too, Jon, it's getting late. Bruce, we'll talk later." He said to Bruce as they then took their leave.

* * *

Damian sipped his tea and tugged his blanket around his shoulders, happy he now had dry clothes instead of the soggy wet ones.

"Damian, what possessed you to do this? Don't you remember last time?" Bruce sighed.

"I know Father, but Jon and I were so bored, and I wanted to show him around and prove Gotham was superior to his Metropolis."

"Next time, just let me know. I don't like having you disappear like that."

"Yeah, Dami, it worries us."

Damian tilts in his in confusion. "…Worries you? I am more than ca[able of taking care of myself."

"We know Dami, but still. We can't help it. Now let's watch some tv and relax. It's been quite a night for us."

Damian nodded and leaned closer to Grayson. Twenty minutes later, he was out like a light.

"He's still in trouble right?" Dick asked Bruce as the show played on.

Bruce nodded. "You have no idea."


End file.
